Sobrevivir para vivir
by CrazyloveTT
Summary: Sus vidas como adolescentes parecían ser de lo más normal, incluso ellos pensaban que sus vidas eran un asco, aburridas, etc. No se esperaban lo que a continuación pasaría, sus vidas quedarán arruinadas. Corre, lucha, escóndete, sobrevive, aún tienes que vivir muchas cosas. (Advertencia: Mucha violencia en posteriores capítulos)
1. Mi vida normal

**Hola mundo. Chicos y chicas n.n **

**Está será una historia sobre un posible fin del mundo, guerras, mutaciones, enfermedades y mucho caos. Bienvenidos sean todos, a excepción de los trolls, esos no ._. Fuera de aquí. xD**

**Disclemer: Teen Titans no me pertenece u.u, pero si lo hiciera, traería de nuevo la serie original a la TV.**

**La narración puede ser complicada, pero probablemente solo sea este capítulo, puesto que los siguientes serán con POV's de cada personaje.  
En este sólo será la introducción y algo de narración sobre sus vidas de algunos personajes.**

**-Raven (Rachel Roth)  
-Starfire (Kory Anders)  
-Chico Bestia (Garlfield Logan)  
-Robin (Dick /Richard Grayson)  
-Robin II (Jason Todd)  
-Robin III (TImothy Drake)  
Kid Flash (Wally West)  
-Terra (Tara Markov)  
-Bat-girl (Barbara Gordon)  
-Bat man (Bruce Wayne)**

* * *

**Sobrevivir o vivir.**

**Capítulo I: Mi vida normal.**

* * *

**En una pequeña ciudad tranquila, cerca de Jump City.**

Caminas tranquilamente por tu escuela, buscas un lugar en dónde nadie pueda molestarte, pues quieres leer tu libro, odias que las personas te molesten cuando llegas a la parte más interesante de la historia.

Encuentras lo que buscabas: Un tronco cubierto por la sombra de un árbol atrás del último edificio en las jardineras.

_Perfecto._

Te sientas y abres el libro justo en la página donde quedaste, sueltas tu mochila. El viento sacude tu cabello.

-Oh miren, la bruja, ten cuidado de ella, lanzará un hechizo maligno sobre ti.-Comentarios sin importancia, las típicas chicas plásticas que pasan con sus novios deportistas.

-¿Me estás escuchando?-Dana se acerca a ti y tira tu libro de un manotazo. Te levantas bruscamente, decides que ya estás harta de sus abusos y que los inútiles de las autoridades escolares no hagan nada, y no solo en tu caso.

-¿Cuál es tu maldito problema?

-No te hagas la inocente Rachel, deja en paz a mi novio, Zorra.-Una bofetada choca en tu mejilla, pero respondes con un puñetazo de lleno en la quijada, está malnacida no se saldrá con la suya.

Ella sujeta tu cabello con todas sus fuerzas de ambas manos, pero sabes mejor formas de pelea, aprendiste defensa personal por unos meses, era poco pero serviría, tomas su cabello con una mano y con la otra a puño cerrado directo en su estómago, la chica cae al suelo sujetándose el área afectada. Las amigas de la chica prefirieron no enfrentarte, típico de esas "amigas".

-Ganaste por mi preciosa.-Dave decía mientras salías de aquel lugar con tus cosas.

-No era por ti idiota.-Caminas a prisa a tu última clase, no sin antes ir al sanitario para poner en orden tu cabello.

Una hora después caminas hacía casa, la única persona que te espera es tu madre, Arela, no sabes nada acerca de tu padre y tu madre nunca toca el tema, pero realmente no te hizo falta para nada.

-Llegue.

-Bienvenida Rachel, mi amor, tengo que salir por asuntos de trabajo, calenté comida, solo sírvete y recuerda regar el jardín, te veo para la cena y vemos una película de horror ¿te parece?

-Está bien mamá, apúrate o llegarás tarde.-Le das su maletín.

-Hasta pronto cariño.-Besa tu frente. Tu mamá trabaja en uno de los mejores hospitales de la ciudad y estás orgullosa por ello.

Realmente tu vida ha sido buena hasta ahora, no tienes novio, los chicos no te interesan, no después de Zart, un chico que pensabas algo diferente, pues era algo parecido a ti, pero resultó ser un patán y decidiste dejarlo a la primera grosería que hizo, abandonándolo y en ridículo frente a media escuela.

Y ahora realmente no te importaba conseguir novio. No lo necesitabas.

Al terminar todas tus tareas pendientes, esperas a tu madre, en lo que esperas, enciendes el televisor y decides preparar las palomitas, refrescos y dulces para ver la película con tu madre.

Las noticias hablan.

"Un atentado en monumentos más importantes de 5 países, las autoridades temen a que se deba a actos terroristas por parte de los anarquistas, golpes de estado en ciudades principalmente de Medio Oriente.

En otras noticias, veremos los aditivos más tóxicos de la comida, ¿no exponen a venenos letales?"

Cambias de canal a la TV, pero en todos los canales es lo mismo, el mundo se está yendo al carajo.

* * *

**Gotham City (ciudad muy poblada).**

Eres un chico de primer grado de preparatoria llegando de tu entrenamiento de baloncesto, estas muy cansado y como es Viernes solo piensas en llegar, tomar una ducha, comer algo e ir a la cama.

Entraste despreocupadamente a tu casa, que más bien es una mansión pues tu padrastro es el millonario Wayne, hablar de su historia es muy complejo, que te revuelve el estómago.

Primero conoció a tu madre cuando tan solo tenías siete años de edad, tu padre falleció a los cinco, pero con tu madre lo superaste, ustedes pertenecía a la clase media, recuerdas que cuando conociste a Bruce, no lo aceptabas para nada, no querías que alguien viniese a tomar el lugar de tu papá. Con el tiempo todo parecía ir bien, pero después la desgracia vino: tu madre muere cuando tenías once años, tuviste que soportar un infierno en esa etapa, pero tenías a Bruce, ahora lograbas verlo como una figura a seguir, recordabas siempre lo que tu madre te decía "Nunca debes rendirte a la vida, siempre levántate y demuéstrales a todos que puedes con más", esa era la única razón por la que no has hecho nada estúpido que afecte a tu vida, quieres hacer que tus padres se sientan orgullosos de ti. Bruce y tú tenían algo en común: Los dos habían perdido a sus padres.

Subiste las escaleras de la gran mansión, por el largo pasillos hacía tu dormitorio.

-Oh, pero miren quién es, el niño maravilla de Wayne.-Un chico de ojos verdes y cabellos negros te empuja con el hombro y tu cedes bruscamente al empujón.

-¡¿Cuál es tu problema, Todd?!

-Tu existencia, Grayson.-El chico voltea, pues sintió que lo estabas retando.

Mencionamos antes que la historia de Wayne te revolvía un poco el estómago, bueno, esta es una de las razones: Jason Todd. Este muchacho era otro de sus hijastros, conoció a su madre mucho antes que a la tuya, pero él la dejo, y no por el niño. Jason era solo un bebé de meses cuando su madre se casó con Bruce, pero lamentablemente, ella era una alcohólica y drogadicta, Bruce se divorció de ella cuando ésta tras muchos intentos no dejo su adicción, Bruce trató de convencerla para que Jason se quedará a vivir con él - el niño solo tenía 3 años ahora-, a lo cual su madre no aceptó.

A diferencia de ti, la madre de Jason era una mujer con una gran herencia de sus padres, pero no importa la clase social, Jason creció con una mujer con severos trastornos y tú con una mujer fuerte.

Cuando finalmente la madre de Jason murió de sobredosis, Bruce no era un mal hombre como para dejarlo a su suerte, así que lo adoptó, ustedes nunca se llevaron bien.

Regresando a la realidad, tomas de nuevo el camino a tu habitación.

-Idiota.-Te encargas de decir en voz baja para evitar una pelea mayor y un posterior discurso de Bruce y al final una venganza de Jason que llevaría a otra pelea. Jason toma su camino, de seguro va a perder su tiempo en comprar droga, beber o carreras de motos.

-¡Hey! Dick.-Un niño sale de la puerta a la que está justo en frente de la tuya. Este niño no era un hijastro de Bruce, es hijo del mejor amigo de Wayne, pero como si fuera una maldición alrededor de Bruce, el avión dónde su amigo viajaba estrelló y el padre de Tim quedo en coma.

-Hola Tim, ¿Qué tal la escuela?

-Bien, ¿de nuevo Jason?

-Ese idiota, ya sabes cómo es.-Entras a tu habitación y el niño te sigue.

-Oye, te marcaron Tara y Wally hace unos momentos. Me dejaron el mensaje de que te verían hoy en el "Rollal Rock".

-Gracias Tim, no creo ir, vengo muy cansado.

-Yo diría estresado. Vamos amigo, tienes que salir a divertirte.

-Hoy no Tim, será mañana.

-Viejo, no te pongas de emo, sé lo que tienes, y necesitas salir a divertirte un rato.-El niño insiste demasiado y finalmente cedes.

-De acuerdo, solo dame tiempo, necesito bañarme.-El chico sale de tu habitación.

-Les diré a tus amigos.

* * *

**Jump City**

Después de cenar te preparas para dormir, miras por la ventana y parece que todo está tranquilo. Miras la ventana y logras ver el mar.

*Beep*

Un mensaje que provine de tu laptop, y uno de tus amigos te ha enviado un mensaje.

**Garth_Beast en línea.**

**Garth_Beast:**_Kory ¿estás ahí?_

**Kory _Star:**_Si, ¿qué sucede Garth?_

**Garth_Beast**_**:**__ ¿Me ayudarías con la tarea que tenemos de Mate?_

**Kory_Star:**_ ¡! Claro que sí! Mañana abren la biblioteca de la escuela, te veo allí a las 9._

_¿Sabes? Me alegra que pidieras mi ayuda… ¡Me estaba preocupando por tus notas!, n.n Verás que mañana se te aclararán muchas dudas._

**Garth_Beast:**_ ¡Gracias Kory! ¡ERES LA MEJOR! _

_D: me tengo que ir a dormir, mis padres amenazaron con quitarme mis videojuegos, hasta mañana._

**Kory_Star:** _Hasta mañana amigo n-n/_

**Garth_Best fuera de línea.**

Ese era tu amigo Garfield, tú acabas de llegar a la ciudad, vivías en un pequeño pueblo al Norte de Inglaterra. Llegar a un nuevo país, y sobre todo: de un pueblo a cuidad, muchos abusaban de tu nobleza los primeros días de escuela, las chicas tenían envidia de ti por el color verde de tus ojos y tu cabello rojo –a diferencia de ellas, el tuyo es natural-; los chicos hacían comentarios que te hacían sentir incómoda, frases como: "Hola nena, te mostraré la ciudad y algo más" hasta que ese chico, Garth te defendió. Te diste cuenta que él no tenía malas intenciones y se convirtieron en amigos. Él es tu único amigo actualmente.

A excepción de otros amigos que tienes, pero solo por la red. De hecho uno de ellos está conectado ahora y te envió un mensaje. Rachel_Raven, nunca entendiste su obsesión por los cuervos, pero te agradaba ya que era una chica que siempre usaba el cerebro y te recomendaba buenas obras literarias, a las dos les agrada leer, para Rachel es una pasión, y tú amas cualquier cosa que tenga que ver con arte.

**Rachel_Raven en Línea**

**Rachel_Raven: **_Hey, ¿Qué tal Kory?_

**Kory_Star:**_ Hola Rachel, muy bien, tus consejos me han servido, me he defendido mejor por mí misma, gracias. Ah por cierto, acabe de leer las historias que me recomendaste de Edgar Allan Poe, pienso que es otro mundo._

**Rachel_Raven:**_ Me alegra de que te vuelvas más mala (bueno, con esos brabucones)_

_Edgar Allan Poe es uno de mis favoritos, aunque también deberías leer a Lovecraft._

**Kory_Star:**_ Rachel, ¿has leído otra cosa que no sea de terror? Es decir, cosas como Romeo y Julieta._

**Rachel_ Raven:**_ Claro que he leído ese tipo de cosas, pero desde hace un tiempo deje ese género, ya sabes._

**Kory_Star:**_ Pero Rachel, ese idiota ya fue historia, sé que lo has superado, pero no te puedes encerrar para siempre, y amiga, tal vez ahora sientas que no hay nadie para ti, pero créeme que legará, lo prometo, n-n sé que encontrarás a esa persona especial, todos la tenemos. Eres fuerte, más que yo, pero a veces no vives la vida, promete que lo harás, sino los mejores años de tu vida pasaran volando delante de ti._

**Rachel_Raven:**_ Gracias por preocuparte por mi Kory, estaré bien, sé que alguien llegará, pero por lo pronto no está de más ser precavida. Ah, Kory, debo irme, mi madre está llegando y prometí ver una película con ella._

**Kory_Star:**_ Terror de nuevo, xD_

_No hay problema Rach, igual tengo que acostarme temprano, mañana ayudaré a un amigo con sus tareas._

**Rachel_Raven:**_ Es amigo tuyo adicto a los videojuegos y a la patineta de nuevo, está bien, nos escribimos luego Kory, cuídate._

**Kory_Star:**_ Hasta pronto amiga n-n/_

**Rachel_ Raven fuera de línea.**

Con esta última conversación te vas a dormir.

* * *

**De regreso a Gotham City **

-Bien, esto es lindo, salir con mis amigos y un mocoso.

-¡Yo también fui invitado! Mira, allá está Bárbara

-Espera ¿por qué nadie me dio que ella vendría?

-¿Cuál es el problema?

-…

-Fue tu novia, no tiene nada de malo

-¡No es mi novia Tim! Solo nos dimos un beso y ya.

-Seh, todos saben que se gustan pero no quieren admitirlo.

-…

-Vamos ya, sólo es una chica, no muerde.

Pasaron todo el camino en silencio, iban en el Auto de Bárbara y como siempre, Tim fue amable de dejarte sentar en el asiento del copiloto. Era muy incómoda la situación con Bárbara, ella te gusta desde la secundaria, son diferentes, entre ustedes sólo ha pasado un beso y después de eso la chica actúa como si nada, te evade el tema pero al mismo tiempo te trata bien, es un juego muy confuso y prefieres quedarte lejos para evitar más confusión y más probables daños a tus sentimientos.

-Llegamos.-Fue lo que la chica atino a decir. Todos bajan del carro.

Allí estaban todos tus amigos esperando por ti.

* * *

Rachel, ahora ves la película de terror con tu madre, se trata sobre la maldición en una casa, y cómo tu madre y tú siempre ven este tipo de películas ya saben que es lo que pasará y quién es el próximo en morir.

De repente las luces comenzaban a fallar hasta que se fue por completo, no soltaron ni un grito, tu lanzaste un suspiró de decepción, tu madre dio un sorbo a su refresco.

-Ya volverá pronto Rachel, no tengas miedo.- Tu madre te abraza.

-Yo no tengo miedo mamá.-Ambas se levantaron hacia la ventana para ver si alguno de los vecinos tuvo suerte… nada, todo es oscuro.

Un destello en el cielo las deja heladas, era como si un meteoro callera e ilumina todo el barrio, vecinos comenzaron a salir de su casa para observar el fenómeno. La gran bola de fuego se perdió al otro lado del lago.

Silencio. Ya no hay más luz.

-Tal vez solo es…-tu madre comenzaba a hablar pero fue interrumpida por un estruendo seguido de la vibración brusca del piso.

Caen todos al suelo. Las casas tiemblan, incluso cae polvo del techo.

-¡Rachel! ¡Sal de la casa!-tu madre grita y tratas de levantarte del piso. Tu madre te jala del brazo hacía la puerta, aún siguen los temblores algo fuertes que es como sentirse mareado.

Tú mantienes en orden tus emociones, respiras hondo y analizas lo que sucede. A lo lejos se ve el destello de lo que sea que haya colisionado. Los niños están asustados, incluso hay bebes llorando. Todos se reúnen y algunas personas suben a sus autos con alguna arma en mano para investigar qué es lo que pasa.

Hay pánico en el aire. Las parejas de los que van en busca de esa cosa tratan de impedirlo, los niños ruegan que sus papás se queden con ellos.

-Es mejor llamar a seguridad.-Dice una mujer.

-Puede ser un avión, y si hay heridos necesitarán ayuda.-Dice uno de los hombres que se apuntó a la excursión.

-Necesitarán de mí.-Tu madre dice.-Rache, quédate aquí.

-Quiero ir mamá.

-De ninguna manera, acá estás a salvo.

-Estaré mejor si voy contigo.

-Rachel, no voy a discutir eso contigo…-Unas luces rojas y azules las interrumpen, son policías, tres coches. Comienzan a informar que todo está bien, solo fue un pequeño meteoro y que el ejército se encargaría de eso, no confías en eso, y parece que muchos tampoco. Esta discusión va a durar horas, tu madre te obligó a entrar a la casa, pues las únicas personas que se quedaron son adultos, en su mayoría hombres.

Entras a casa y enciendes velas pues la luz no ha regresado. Con una vela te dispones a recoger los restos de la idea de la película. Subes a tu habitación, tratas de ver por la ventana al lago, tomas tu telescopio pero aún así es inútil, aún está muy lejos.

* * *

**Gotham City**

Tú estabas sentado en la mesa con Tara, tomando soda y comiendo pizza, mientras veías a Wally bailar con Bárbara y Tim en las máquinas de video-juegos.

-Y ¿qué sucedió con ella?

-¿Qué?

-Bárbara, Richard, debes decirle algo tarde o temprano.

-Tara, prefiero no hablar del tema, me hace sentir más confuso de lo que mi vida ya es.

-Dick, tu… -Se escucha un disturbio al frente del lugar.

-¡Suéltame imbécil!-Se escucha por el estacionamiento.

-Es Jason.-Tim se acerca a ti.

-No creo que sea conveniente ir.-Dice Tara.

Todos en el restaurante salen a ver la pelea y ustedes se quedan inmóviles, El tarado de Jason se había metido en problemas de nuevo, ya iban tres veces en dos semanas que los oficiales lo atraparon por exceso de velocidad, exceso de alcohol, solo crímenes menores; llegaba a casa con golpes de sus peleas, pero tú sabes que un día de esto acabará muy mal.

Todo mundo en la escuela sabe quién es Jason Todd la persona probablemente más odiada del instituto por hombres y más deseada por las típicas chicas plásticas. Jason tenía muchos enemigos en la ciudad.

Decides salir, pues no es que te importe su vida o lo que le pase pero después de todo viven en la misma casa, como sea vas a ver que las cosas no se pasen de un límite –cómo que alguno de ellos tenga un arma de fuego-

Al salir es una escena, Jason está peleando con un chico de la escuela, solo lo has visto pero no sabes su nombre y pertenece el equipo de americano.

Jason le va ganando y por mucho a pesar de que por su nariz y boca hay sangre saliendo a chorros, también notas que tiene una herida en el hombro algo profunda. Jason tiene al chico contra un auto y no deja de lanzar puñetazos a su cara. El chico cae al suelo y Jason se detiene.

Los amigos del chico lo ayudan, todos están preocupados por él debido a que se ve con aspecto de que colapsara en cualquier momento.

-Llamen a una ambulancia.-una chica decía al aire.

-¿Por qué la pelea?-pregunta Wally a uno de los jugadores de americano.

-Andrés provocó a Jason, dicen que empezó por que Jason le gano en una carrera hace una semana.-responde el chico.

-Vayámonos.-es lo único que dices mientras das la vuelta. Jason ya no está allí, nadie lo vio irse, simplemente desapareció.

En el camino de regreso solo te hundes en tus pensamientos mientras tu amigos dicen cualquier cosa de la vida de Jason.

Miras al cielo y ves pasar cinco aviones, están volando a muy poca altura y sabes que pertenecen al gobierno. Van hacia el Oeste.

_Allá sólo esta Jump City._

Te despides de tus amigos y entras junto con Tim a la mansión. Suben las escaleras y son abordados por Alfred, el mayordomo. Se dice que ha acompañado a Bruce toda su vida.

-Bienvenidos jóvenes.-Baja con unos documentos es su brazo.

-Buenas noches Alfred.-Ves que se dirige al despacho de Bruce, quién tiene compañía esta noche, quizá uno de sus negocios.

Te vas a tu cuarto a dormir, decidido a terminar este día.

* * *

**Con Rachel**

Una vez más te aseguras de que tu madre este dormida. Hace unas horas que regreso a casa, te explicó que los oficiales convencieron a todos de volver a sus casas pues la zona estaba siendo inspeccionada por militares y la energía volvería en unas cuantas horas más.

Estás decidida a ver lo que paso con tus propios ojos, no confías en el gobierno. Tienes que verlo y está noche saldrás, preparas tu mochila y la mejor ropa negra y abrigadora que encontraste. Incluso te preparas con una pequeña navaja suiza por si acaso, no eres tonta, no te acercarás demasiado a la zona, solo tratarás de ver lo que sucede desde un punto alto.

Al salir de tu casa eres cuidadosa y te vas por detrás de las casas pues no quieres que tus vecinos vean algo.

Caminas muchos kilómetros hasta llegar al bosque el cuál conoces a la perfección. Por el camino pavimentado a lo lejos ves camionetas del ejercito venir hacía ti. Te arrojas fuera del camino y te escondes entre los arbustos.

Se fueron. Ya no hay peligro.

Caminas adentrándote más al bosque y encuentras una zona muy elevada y de allí buscas el árbol más grande. Sin pensarlo dos veces lo trepas, hay una buena vista al nuevo campamento de la milicia y las ramas del frondoso árbol te cubren.

Con tu telescopio intentas ver y localizas un gran cráter y en el centro un avión, o lo que quedaba de él. Los militares ya habían controlado el incendio pero parecía que sacaban cajas metálicas de los restos. Tomas fotos con él celular, a pesar de la distancia con algo de zoom se ve claro. De la oscuridad no hay problema pues la iluminación del pequeño campamento es perfecta, te vas, es mejor antes de que te encuentren, ya te has arriesgado mucho por esta noche.

* * *

Fin del primer Cap, xD  
Personalmente, estoy emocionada por esta historia, porque es del fin del mundo, guerras, dramas, amores, perdidas, etc.

Hasta la próxima.


	2. El mundo suele ser cruel y bello

**Hola mundo, aquí el segundo cap. n.n Inspirada por estas fechas hehe.**

**Bueno tal vez cambie mucho algunas personalidades como la de Rachel (Raven) porque ahora no es demonio, tal vez le falto un padre pero tiene a su madre, por eso crearon un lazo muy fuerte. Pero Rachel sólo es así de cálida con su madre.**

**Kory (Star) y Amanda (Blackfire), pues como no son princesas de nada y vivieron juntas su actitud cambio.**

**Pero aun así trato de mantener algo de esa esencia en sus personalidades, y recuerden, esto apenas comienza (música de fondo misteriosa) xD **

**Primero quiero que vean o hacer sentir ese calor familiar, esas preocupaciones, esos problemas de adolescentes.**

**n.n ¿Reviews?**

**Y**  
**¡Feliz Navidad! Y ¡Próspero año nuevo!**

**Espera…**

**No importa que sea Navidad, Año Nuevo, Día del amor ¡Bah!, Sólo sé feliz y esfuérzate en ello n.n yo también trato de averiguar cómo, pero que sea difícil es lo que lo hace hermoso. **

"**Tal vez sea que cuándo nos cuesta más trabajo conseguir algo, más lo valoramos"**

**By: Me (x**

**Y aquí comienza:**

* * *

**Sobrevivir para vivir.**

**Capítulo II: El mundo suele ser cruel y bello.**

* * *

**Ciudad Gótica.**

Abres los ojos. Jason Todd, te duele la cabeza horrores, tal vez sea a que bebiste demasiado la noche anterior. Tal vez sea las peleas a las que te enfrentaste. Ves la hora: 10:00 am. Es algo tarde, te levantas dispuesto a tomar una ducha.

Te pones los típicos Jeans con converse negros, una camisa negra con el dibujo de una guitarra y una chaqueta bien abrigadora, están en Diciembre, hará mucho frío.

Abres el segundo cajón de tu mesita de noche y sacas un gran fajo de dólares, de tus carreras de este mes. No eres nada malo con la moto.

Ordenas tu habitación. Decides que es mejor salir a desayunar o comer algo afuera, a esta hora Alfred no te dará de desayunar debido a Bruce, y prefieres evitarte el discurso.

Sales por la ventana, si, por la ventana, a pesar de estar en un tercer piso sabes muy bien como bajar pues practicabas algo de parkour.

Llegas a la planta baja y a través de un gran ventanal ves a Bruce en su despacho hablando por teléfono. Parece algo estresado y está gritando como loco. Pero poco te importa. Te diriges a tu moto lista para salir a donde sea que quieras. Quieres paz en este momento.

Por las calles de Gotham City es lo típico de todos los días: personas dirigiéndose como robots a algún sitio en específico. Hablando por celular, cargando bolsas de tiendas caras, dando un paseo familiar, estando en una cita.

Llegas a orillas de un pequeño lago, ya muy contaminado por las grandes fábricas, pero sabes que aquí nadie te molestará. Enciendes un cigarrillo y miras tu celular.

Llamadas perdidas de Bruce la noche anterior. Mensajes de chicas deseándote una Feliz Navidad. ¡Llegaban a ser una verdadera molestia!

Miras a la gran fábrica y al humo saliendo de sus chimeneas. Esta ciudad apesta para ti.

No piensas en tu vida pasada, pues no te importa. Ya no más. Estás pensando sobre las futuras carreras que te esperan. Piensas ganarlas todas, amas lo que sea que tenga que ver con la velocidad, amas a las motocicletas, son tu vida.

Te recuestas en el césped y miras hacia el cielo. Lloverá hoy, cómo todos los días, no tienes ni la más mínima idea de porque todos salen a las calles con este clima. ¡Claro! Es navidad, la época en que todos se vuelven más hipócritas fingiendo felicidad para pasar un rato bien. ¡Una simple excusa comercial!

Una sonrisa escapa de tus labios, te dan lástima las personas que ni si quiera conocen el origen de la Navidad. Si, aunque muchos no lo crean, a pesar de que tú eres un pésimo estudiante, te gusta investigar por tu cuenta sobre todo.

Escuchas disparos y reaccionas de inmediato. No te levantas, podrían verte y el pasto alto te puede cubrir. Das vuelta sobre tu cuerpo quedando tu pecho sobre tierra. Te arrastras un poco para ver lo que sucede. Dos tipos con las manos en alto, rogando por sus vidas y otros cinco los seguían con armas de fuego. El ambiente se tornó demasiado tenso, quieres escapar pero tu cuerpo no responde. Ves lo inevitable: les han disparado justo por la cabeza a esos dos sujetos, tus ojos se abren de par en par. Los tipos con arma voltean a todos los lados buscando algún testigo y toman los cuerpos, en ese momento llega una limusina negra en dónde todos suben y acá nada paso.

Te quedas estático, no te arriesgarías, esperas a que la camioneta se valla.

Despejado. Te levantas, tomas tu moto y te diriges a la escena del crimen. Mucha sangre y las huellas de llantas del auto. Encuentras algo escondido entre la vegetación: Una cartera y un celular. Los tomas vigilando que no haya nadie que observé.

Arrancas de nuevo la moto. De idiota te quedas allí. Vas a un lugar público, una plaza. Dejas la moto en el estacionamiento y con seguro.

Entras a un café de la gran plaza.

-Buenos días ¿qué va a ordenar?-te pregunta la mesera.

-Sólo un café, cargado.-Dices tratando de ocultar tu nerviosismo. La señorita se aleja.

Sacas las cosas que has tomado de la escena del crimen. Escuchas risitas, sabes a quienes pertenecen esas voces. Porristas de tu escuela. Levantas la vista y están a dos mesas frente a ti. Como siempre las ignoras, había cosas más interesantes que hacer.

Revisas los contenidos de la cartera y lo que ves te hace sentir una estaca en el corazón. Un fotografía de uno de los hombres junto a su pequeña hija y su esposa en un día de campo. Ahora él está muerto. Cierras la cartera de golpe. He intentas tranquilizarte.

-Hola.-Cassidy, una chica rubia muy popular en la escuela se siente frente a ti.

La miras con indiferencia y empiezas a ver el contenido del celular.

-¿Tímido eh? Jason, ¿Qué harás el día de hoy? Nos estábamos preguntando si quisieras ir con nosotras a patinar un rato antes de la posada que organizó Brenda...

-Estoy ocupado, pero gracias de todos modos.-Tratas de sonar cortés. La chica se enoja y se queda un poco más decidida.

-Vamos Jason, es Navidad, no sé, tal vez después podremos pasar una linda noche buena y algo más.-Dice en un tono seductor mientras te toma una mano.

-Dije que no Tifany.

-¡Soy Cassidy!

-Como sea.-Te levantas dispuesto a irte, dejas dinero en la mesa por tú café que nunca probaste gracias a esta chica. Caminas hacía la puerta. Vas a la fuente iluminada de la plaza para continuar con el celular. Encuentras la sección de los mensajes.

"Otro trabajo, $100 000 millones en euros"

"Otro trabajo, nos vemos en la estación a las 11 pm, otro gran trabajo"

"Los químicos que usaste son basura Fred, será mejor que vengas para acá, el jefe está muy enojado"

Muchos mensajes típicos de un criminal. Hasta que encontraste uno que te dejo más helado.

"Ya no me gusta nada de esto Fred. Esta ciudad se va a ir al carajo. Me voy ésta noche con mi novia, te recomiendo que hagas lo mismo con tu familia, tenemos que huir y buscar un lugar seguro pues no sólo es la ciudad, todo el mundo será un infierno en unas horas. Te espero en donde siempre, tenemos que irnos antes"

-Ese fue el último mensaje enviado a las 6 am de éste día.- Avientas el dispositivo al agua de la fuente. Ha sido mucho por hoy. La escena que has visto, la fotografía de aquella familia feliz y ese mensaje. Decides que es mejor regresar a casa.

* * *

**A los límites de Jump City**

-Rachel ¿piensas levantarte?-Tu madre grita tras la puerta de tu recamara.

-¿Qué hora es?-Dices, estás muy cansada después de la gran caminata de anoche y regresar a casa para tumbarte en tu cama al fin a las 5 am. Ni si quiera te cambiaste de ropa

-Son casi las 12 querida.-Abres los ojos de golpe.

-¿Por qué me dejaste dormir tanto?

-Te veías muy cansada Rach.

-¡Pero ya se me hace muy tarde!-Sacas la ropa que usaras hoy. Un vestido azul marino con medias negras y botines negros.

-¿Para qué?

-Hoy es navidad.

-Si… ¿Rachel, desde cuándo cuánto interés por la navidad?

-¡Prometí que haría una cena para las dos y cuándo Rachel Roth dice algo lo cumple!-Tomas tu toalla para entrar a la ducha.

-Esto… ¿segura que no quieres pizza como siempre hacemos?

-¡No! Lo prometido es pactado.

-Que tierna Rach. Está bien, apresúrate.-Tu madre baja las escaleras.

Tomas una ducha lo más rápido que puedes y comienzas a vestirte. Tomas la secadora y te arreglas el cabello.

-Listo. Ahora mi habitación.-Ordenas la cama y la ropa esparcida por el piso.

Sales de tu habitación. Tu casa sólo consta de planta baja y un piso extra en donde están las habitaciones. Y frente a tu puerta se encuentra la habitación de tu madre. La curiosidad te invade, quieres husmear un poco, sabes que ella te ha comprado algo y la curiosidad te mata. Sabes que tu madre está ahora mismo en el cuarto de lavado abajo.

-Supongo que no hará daño echar un pequeño vistazo.

Entras lentamente y buscas en su ropero. Entre las cajas de zapato y los abrigos.

Después de divagar entre las cosas de tu madre sabes que ella se encargó de guardarlo muy bien. Tu madre es muy detallista contigo, ¿qué será ahora? ¿Algún libro? ¿Ropa gótica? ¿Discos de tu banda favorita?

Arela es así, después de todo es tu madre y tu única familia.

Tomas el coche de tu madre, sabes manejar y hace poco que sacaste una licencia, te diriges a la ciudad. Vas dejando el pequeño pueblo y volteas la vista hacía el bosque en dirección del lago, aún tenías las fotografías bien guardadas, las revisarás en su momento. Por hoy sólo quieres pasar la noche con tu madre.

Después de unos minutos de conducir buscas lugar en el estacionamiento del supermercado de Jump City. Dos de tus amigos del chat viven allí, pero ahora no tienes tiempo.

Como lo supusiste, todo está lleno hasta el tope. Esto llevará horas.

Entras con una canastita, solo te faltan algunas cosas para cocinar la tarta de manzana. Y el pavo. No quieres comer pizza de nuevo, te gusta la idea de intentar nuevas cosas, más que nada por estar con tu madre, es algo especial para las dos. ¡Cómo la amas! No sabes qué harías sin ella. Es cierto que muchas veces se pelean hasta llegar al punto en donde azotas la puerta de tu habitación. Pero eso no cambia nada, a pesar de tu enojo en esas situaciones sabes que te reprende por una buena razón.

-Zart… Eliazar… Zarty…Cómo te amo.-Perfecto, tenías que encontrarte al idiota de tu ex con su, aparentemente, nueva novia. Estaban a unos pasos de ti en el pasillo de comida enlatada. Los ignoras y sigues buscando la salsa de tómate que necesitas para el Espagueti.

Ellos aún no te han visto. La chica lo abrazaba y le daba besos. El correspondía. Se abrazaba de tal forma que cualquiera diría que son pareja hermosa. Si fueras la Rachel de hace algunos meses saldrías corriendo de la escena y fingir que nada paso. Un celular comienza a sonar.

-Espera.-La chica aparta un poco al chico.-Si… Ya lo sé… de acuerdo iré para allá, ¡Deja de molestarme!-La chica colgó.-Lo siento mi amorcito, me necesitan en casa. Mis hermanos están afuera esperando por mí.

-Está bien.

-Nos vemos en la posada.-La chica le da un beso y se va.

Asquerosa conversación es lo que piensas, pero perfecto: Haz encontrado la salsa de tomate. Cuando sientes un brazo alrededor de tu cuello y otro alrededor de tu cintura.

-Ya no saludas Rachel. Lindo Vestido.

-No tengo porque hacerlo. Quita tus manos de mí.-Tratas de zafarte de su agarre pero él te sujeta con más fuerza. Sus labios pegados a tu cuello. Era muy guapo, ojos y cabello color avena.

-Tranquila, no queremos hacer escándalos.-Estabas a punto de gritar cuando unos labios aprisionaron tu boca. El desgraciado te beso, y de nuevo sentiste que caerías de nuevo en esa droga de sus labios.

Recuerdas el primer beso que te dio. Las razones por las cuáles pensabas que era diferente, porque él estaba herido en su interior. Querías hacerlo un poco más feliz, no que él dependiera de ti, pero si un poco más feliz.

-¡Vete al demonio!-Lo empujas fuertemente.

-¿Aún me odias?-Recuerdas las veces en que regresaste con él, en que trataste de reconciliarte, pero fue en vano, el seguía siento el mismo tonto.

-¿Y aún te queda la menor duda?-Te vas del pasillo sin voltear atrás, porque eso significaría mirar al pasado.

Ya no más, confiaste una vez, quisiste ser una chica normal, querías dejar de ser la típica niña fría y solitaria, te traicionaron, te lastimaron. Intentaste muy duro, con nuevos amigos, con un novio. Pero esos tiempos te hicieron recordar que no puedes fiarte de nadie.

* * *

**En Jump City, Preparatoria.**

Hace unas horas que dos jóvenes se encuentran estudiando. Un chico rubio y una peli roja. Clases de matemáticas.

-Muy bien Gar, lo estás haciendo muy bien.-Dices alegre.

-Gracias a ti Kory, no creía que fuera tan fácil. Pero demonios, es Navidad y son vacaciones, las cuales me las pasaré estudiando.

-Gar, estoy aquí para apoyarte en lo que sea, somos amigos.

-No es justo para ti Kory. Soy un cabeza hueca.

-Aún tienes oportunidad de salvar el año entrando de las vacaciones de invierno. Por mí no te preocupes, esto es lo que hacen los amigos Gar, tu siempre me defiendes de esos chicos tan patanes. Es lo menos que puedo hacer, esto y preguntarte. Ya que tus padres salieron de la ciudad por asuntos de trabajo ¿quisieras pasar esta Navidad con tu familia?-Los ojos de tu cara se iluminan.

-¡Claro que sí Kory! ¡Será un placer! Esto… a propósito ¿Irá tu hermana?

-¿Te refieres a Amanda? Si, vendrá desde Nueva York hasta acá.-No es que tu hermana sea fea o la odies, pero no entendías cómo es que a tu mejor amigo le gusta si ella es una pesada a veces, es muy presumida y le encanta que los hombres babeen por ella.

-Está bien, en lo tanto, tengo hambre. Te invito una hamburguesa y una soda ¿qué dices?

-Claro que si amigo. Vamos, es todo por hoy.

-Y ¿Cómo está tu hermana?

-Pues bien, lo sabrás todo en la cena, como de costumbre cuenta sus aventuras en Nueva York.

-Nueva York es muy grande, y la carrera de actriz que ella escogió…-Escuchabas atentamente a tu amigo hablar sobre tu hermana, pero dejaste de prestarle atención al ver las luces rojas y azules en una calle.

-¿Qué sucede?-Preguntas y tu amigo se calla. Mira la escena como tú. Muchas unidades de patrullas obstruyendo la vista y una ambulancia en el centro de aquella escena envuelta en cintas amarillas y los policías impidiendo el paso. Unos cuantos reporteros no tardaron en llegar, obviamente los policías los empujaban, está vez demasiado agresivos.

-¿Qué rayos pasa?-Gar dice.

Y allí es cuándo retroceden de miedo. Un hombre con las venas marcadas por su cuello y brazos salta fuera de la ambulancia y los policías lo retienen.

-¡Llévense al otro herido!-Ordena el jefe de policía. La ambulancia sale a prisa de allí. Antes de que sus puertas cerrasen viste a una mujer pálida y sangrando de su brazo, una profunda herida.

Llego una unidad del ejército.

-¡Ejército! Nosotros nos ocuparemos de este, saquen a todas estar personas de aquí.-Dijo el hombre a cargo.

Los policías comenzaron con la evacuación de la calle, comenzaron a empujarlos.

-¡Kory, no me sueltes!-Tu amigo toma fuerte tu mano para evitar ser separados por la multitud. La imagen de aquel hombre siendo subido en la unidad del ejército, no parecía humano, sus movimientos daban alusión a un psicópata, sus ojos salían de sus órbitas, y de su boca salían sonidos inexplicables.

-¡La mordió…yo vi cuando la mordió!-Grito un señor de entre la multitud.

-Kory… vámonos, vienen más personas del ejército.-Tu amigo te jaló del brazo e ir a un lugar seguro.

Eres muy sensible, lo que acabas de ver te dejo en shock, no sientes nada de lo que pasa, solo te dejas llevar por tu amigo, los gritos de la gente ya no se escuchan ni la confrontación con los policías. Nada. Pareces muerta. ¿Qué pasa con el mundo hoy en día?

-Kory…Kory…Kory.

-¿Eh?

-Al fin reaccionas.

-¿Qué sucedió?

-Una pelea.-Sabes que fue más que eso. Pero dejas las cosas así, es navidad, vas a intentar olvidar todo y pasar feliz este día. Por hoy.

* * *

**Ciudad Gótica**

Estas de paseo con tus amigos en la plaza de Jump City. Ya han terminado de hacer las compras por hoy. Los regalos para la noche de navidad, cómo es de esperarse, Tara y Bárbara son quienes llevan más cosas. Wally y tú sólo lo necesario.

Las chicas iban delante de ustedes hablando de la posada de hoy.

-Si me pusieran un muérdago con Rose, no sabes lo que daría por un beso de ella.-Te comenta tu amigo Wally.

-Rose es linda y amable.-Es lo único que puedes decir.

-¿Qué hay de ti? ¿No te gustaría besar a Bárbara?-Las chicas voltean a verlos y dan pequeñas risitas para luego seguir caminando.

-Mira Bárbara, ese vestido.-Tara la toma de un brazo. Y ambas se alejan.

-¡Genial amigo! Lo has arruinado.

-No más de lo que tú lo has hecho. Viejo, tienes que besar a Bárbara esta noche.

-No sigas más con el tema…

-Amigo, ella actúa así porque está esperando a que tú des el primer paso ¿qué no lo entiendes?

-Lo que no entiendo es porque tiene que actuar necesariamente se esa manera.

-Así son las mujeres.

-No veo porque tienen que ser así, es decir, ella me conoce, soy diferente y aun así me trata de una forma tan extraña, yo quiero estar con…Jason…

-¿Jason?-pregunta tu amigo.

-No, que Jason está por allá.-Señalas la fuente.

-¿Qué trama ahora tu malvado hermanastro?-Pregunta Wally.

-Ni idea.-Ves que él está revisando un celular. Debido al precio aparente del dispositivo, sabes que no pertenece a Jason. Ves cómo él lo arroja hacía la fuente.

* * *

**Con Garfield Logan.**

Tu nombre es Garfield Logan, aunque normalmente tus amigos te llaman Gar y solo eso. Bueno, espera un momento, de hecho sólo tienes una amiga, tú mejor amiga: Kory Anders.

Hace unas horas que estabas con ella y ahora te arreglas para la cena en su casa. Prefieres pasar el tiempo con ella. Tu vida es muy solitaria, tus padres son los típicos obsesionados al trabajo. Nunca tenían tiempo para ti, de no ser por las llamadas o mensajes que llegaban a tu celular no sabías de su existencia. Cosas como "Hay comida para calentar" "Regreso en dos días, te ama mamá" "No podré llegar a la cena, lo siento campeón."

Recuerdas cuando de niño solías hablar con las personas que se encargaban de la limpieza en tu lujoso departamento, o con el chofer. Pero no era lo mismo, ellos tenían a su familia, ¿por qué les habías de importar? Al final te quedabas solo en ese enrome departamento. En ese gran lujoso departamento. Los videojuegos era lo que más te llenaba y la patineta. Las veces que estabas con tus padres la mitad del tiempo eran reprensiones por faltar al colegio o por tus notas, la otra mitad un rato de calidad familiar que no duraba mucho al ser interrumpido por una llamada de negocios.

Todo apestaba. Comenzabas por pensar en dejar de ir al colegio. Pero ella apareció, Kory llego a tu vida.

_*Flash Back*_

_Recuerdas cuando la viste por primera vez, el profesor de química la presento al grupo. Una chica alta de tez blanca, llevaba un suéter lila, jeans y botas. Tenía lindo cuerpo._

_-Mi nombre es Kory Anders y espero ser una amiga para ustedes.-Todos soltaron carcajadas por su acento y por lo que dijo. Te pusiste un dilema en saber si era algo ingenua o solo demasiado inocente._

"_Pobre chica" Fue lo que pensaste, ella se sentó a tu lado. Lo que más te sorprendía era su cabello rojo y sus ojos verdes, era hermosa. Sabías que eso provocaría muchas peleas en el grupo, chismes de chicas envidiosas y acoso de patanes. Ignoraste la clase, te pusiste audífonos. _

_A la salida, un profesor te dio un pequeño discurso que te llevo minutos de retardo. Otra vez con tus notas "Señor Logan, si no se aplica bla bla bla."_

_-A quién le importa la educación.-Decías mientras ordenabas tu casillero y sacabas tu patineta para regresar a casa. Al final del pasillo estaba ella. Haciendo lo mismo, ordenar libros._

_Y detrás de ella Damián y Jake. Molestándola, uno de los chicos la acorralo contra los casilleros, ella en verdad no sabía cómo actuar, su cara estaba roja y sus ojos reflejaban miedo. Te molestaba eso. Tus ojos reflejaban ira al momento en que el chico la acerco a su cuerpo._

_-¡Déjala tranquila Damián!_

_-Pero si es Logan-nómeno. Que no te enseñaron a no meterte en este tipo de cosas._

_-¡Dije que la dejes en paz!_

_-Lárgate Garfield.-Jake se acercó para darte un puñetazo pero lograste esquivarlo y devolverle el golpe. "Quien dice que la patineta no es deporte es un completo tonto"_

_Con tu agilidad esquivaste los ataques y solo los hiciste caer. Tomaste de la muñeca a Kory y corriste junto a ella fuera de allí._

_-Estuvo cerca. Soy ágil, pero ellos son más fuertes que yo…-Escuchaste sollozos. La chica lloraba._

_-Gracias.-Dijo entre lágrimas. _

_-Oye, todo está bien. Ya estás a salvo._

_-No es por eso… me salvaste…-Dijo secándose las lágrimas._

"_Espera, la salvé. ¿No se supone que sea algo bueno?"_

_-Creo que no te entiendo, acaso tú… ¿querías…?_

_-¡Claro que no! Es sólo que… yo pude haberme defendido por mi cuenta… soy más fuerte de lo que aparento y sé algunas formas de pelea cuerpo a cuerpo. Pero…_

_-Pero…_

_-Soy demasiado débil. No puedo golpear a alguien sin sentirme mal. Siempre he creído que la violencia no resuelve nada._

_-Amiga, ¿entiendes que ellos se lo merecían?_

_-Sí, pero yo…-la tomaste de los hombros._

_-Pero nada Kory, ahora escúchame bien, eso es defensa personal, sólo defensa propia, no vas a matar a nadie inocente. Y si dices que la violencia no resuelve nada entonces déjame decirte que eres más valiente de lo que crees al dar esa cara a este cruel mundo.-La chica se quedó con los ojos de par en par. Comenzaron a salir más lágrimas ahora de felicidad y una sonrisa en su rostro. _

_-¡Gracias!-Ella re abrazó fuerte y fue tu turno de abrir los ojos. Hace mucho que no tenías a otra persona tan cerca, ni si quiera tus padres. Sentiste calidad en ese abrazó. Y lo correspondiste._

_-Me llamo Garfield Logan. Esto… ¿Quieres ir a comer pizza?-La chica soltó una pequeña risa y se separó de ti._

_-Vamos amigo Gar.-Te sonrió._

_*Flash Back End*_

Ahora estabas vestido con tu traje de noche. Tu camisa blanca y unas dificultades para hacer el nudo de corbata.

Kory iría a recogerte junto a su padre. La madre de Kory había muerto hace años.

El padre de Kory era el tipo de padre que muchas quisieran, muy alegre, bromista. Su padre la apoyaba en todo, Kory siempre suele decirte cómo él tuvo que superar el dolor de perder a su pareja pero a pesar de eso nunca dejaba que su hermana o ella le vieran triste.

Escuchaste el timbre de tu apartamento, apretaste el botón del interfono.

"Voy bajando Kory"

Tomas tu saco y sales del departamento.

Te encuentras con el auto y subes, Kory va atrás contigo y su padre conduciendo.

-Buenas noches Señor Anders.

-Hola Gar ¿qué tal la patineta?

-Muy bien, voy a inscribirme al concurso el próximo año.

-Eso suena bien.-La voz de una tercera persona frente a ti. En el asiento del copiloto estaba Amanda, la hermana de Kory.

-Ho…hola Amanda.-Saludas. A diferencia de Kory o de su padre ella tiene el cabello y ojos negros, Kory dice que se parece a su madre.

-¿Qué hay Gar?

-Lo que hay es mucho tráfico.-El señor saca la cabeza por la ventana.- ¡Vamos gente! ¡Se supone que es Navidad!-Tú y Kory sueltan una pequeña risita.

-Papá, no tienes que hacer eso. Qué pena.-Amanda decía con tono de vergüenza.

-¿Pena? Pena la que pasaremos si llegamos y el pavo se enfría.

Realmente te sentías cómo en un círculo familiar.

El resto de la noche paso normal, una agradable cena familiar. La comida estaba por demás deliciosa. Kory estaba a lado tuyo, frente a ti su hermana y frente a Kory su padre.

El padre de Kory contando chistes o sus aventuras cuando era viajero. Amanda sobre la ciudad de Nueva York y sus próximas obras de teatro. Tú y Kory anécdotas sobre la escuela.

La sonrisa de Amanda te traía atontado. Y los gestos que te hacía sin que nadie más se diera cuenta.

-Bien, ya terminamos de cenar, ¿quieren un poco de karaoke?-Pregunta el Señor Anders.

-Primero yo.-Dice Kory.

-¿Me estas retando querida hija?-Todos pasan a la sala con el karaoke.

Revisas tu celular y un mensaje de tus padres deseándote una feliz Navidad y el típico discurso. Eso cambia tu semblante y te pones triste. Ves la escena de Kory y su padre cantando, eso te reconforta. Sientes una mano en el hombro.

-¿Todo bien?-Amanda se sienta a tu lado. Respondes con una sonrisa y con toda la calma del mundo.

-Sí. Por ahora, todo es perfecto.

-Me alegra escuchar eso.

Ambos se miran hacía los ojos. Parece que después de todo Amanda no es tan mala como Kory dice.

-Mira, es nuestro turno de cantar.-Dice Amanda y te levanta del sillón.

Así paso la noche hasta el amanecer y te quedaste dormido en el sofá.

* * *

**Ciudad Gótica.**

Ahora estás en la fiesta de Brenda, una chica de la preparatoria, una gran fiesta de chavos, esto no era una posada. Había alcohol y música, lo único sano era la pista de hielo que habían alquilado para la fiesta.

Tú te encontrabas patinando de hecho, hace unos momentos estaba lleno que no era posible moverse sin chocar con alguien, ahora te encuentras solo pues todos se fueron por algo de acción.

Llegaste a la fiesta con Wally y Tim. Pero Wally se fue a coquetear con Rose.

"Pobre tonto" Pensaste, Rose era una chica que se daba a respetar, sabía que lo único que conseguiría de ella era un beso corto y ya. Chicas como Rose ya no hay.

-¿En qué piensas Dick?-Cierto, no estabas solo, patinabas con alguien a lado.

-Enserio, ¿por qué te invitan a estas fiestas, niño?

-Porque soy más cool que tú, además son más divertidas.

-Nada de alcohol Tim.

-No padre…mira.-Señala a Tara y Bárbara quiénes entraban a la pista.

-¡Vamos Babs! Esta libre.

-Con cuidado Tara.-La chicas comenzaron a dar vueltas sobre el hielo. Diste media vuelta para irte.

-Vamos Dick, es ahora o nunca.-Tim toma te jala con fuerza hacía ellas. Ves como él se acerca a Tara y ésta entiende de inmediato y se va con Tim a patinar a otra parte.

-¿Y?-Pregunta Bárbara.

-¿Qué?

-¿Cómo te va Dick?

-Bien, linda fiesta, ¿qué tal tu Babs?-El semblante de la chica cambió.

-Sólo Tara me llama así.

-Lo siento.

-Hahaha, es broma.-Te toma de la mano y comienzan a patinar juntos.

-Mira las estrellas Dick ¿no son hermosas?

-No tanto cómo tú.-Ante esto Bárbara no se sonroja, frunce el ceño. Quizá Wally tenga razón, ella está esperando a que él de el primer paso.

"Es ahora o nunca Richard"

Con un movimiento rápido la besas en los labios. Esperas algún golpe de su parte pero nada. Ella enreda sus manos alrededor de tu cuello y tú en su cintura.

Se separan por un poco de aire.

-Te amo Babs.-Volviste a besarla.

-Te amo también Richard.-Ella profundiza el beso.

Y así termina tu día de Navidad, no tan mal. Por fin tú, Richard Grayson lograste besar a tu enamorada desde hace tres años por segunda ocasión. Y esta vez para ser novios.

* * *

**A los límites de Jump City.**

-¿Y bien?-Preguntas a tu madre frente a ti en la mesa. Enrolla el espagueti en el tenedor. Lo prueba. Ella hace cara de asco e imita el sonido de vomito mientras se hace a un lado.

-¡Mamá!

-Es broma Rachel, está delicioso, todo lo está.-Sonríe.

-Menos mal, sino de todos modos no podríamos desperdiciarlo.

-Supongo que no. Gracias Rach.

-Te dije que si no la hacía me dejaría de llamar Rachel Roth.

La cena transcurrió normal, tu madre y tu hablando de cualquier cosa. Al finalizar la cena.

-Bien Rach, sé que estuviste husmeando en mi habitación.-Escupes un poco del jugo de uva. ¿Cómo lo sabe?

-La curiosidad mata al gato.-Dices limpiándote la boca.

-Bueno, aquí tienes Gato curioso.-Tu madre te entrega una pequeña caja rectangular.

La abres y tus ojos se quedan abiertos: Una pequeña medalla con un cuervo a pleno vuelo. La medalla estaba hecha de plata pura. Y en su ojo una pequeña incrustación de un diminuto rubí.

-Es… no sé qué decir… es hermoso.-Tu madre se levanta y te coloca el collar.

-Sé que te gustan mucho estas aves Rachel. Feliz Navidad.-No te ibas a quedar atrás. Te levantas de tu silla.

-Espera, también tengo algo para ti. Cierra los ojos.-Tu madre obedece. Le colocas un brazalete de oro blanco. Tanía forma laureles a su alrededor y justo donde estos se juntaban una paloma a pleno vuelo como dije. Tu madre abre los ojos y ve su muñeca con una gran sonrisa.

-Feliz Navidad Mamá.-Ambas se abrazan con una sonrisa de felicidad y paz.

* * *

**Mansión Wayne.**

Apagas tu celular pues los mensajes no te dejan de llegar. Te sientas en tu cama mirando la nieve caer sin expresión alguna en la cara.

-Feliz Navidad Jason.-Te dices a ti mismo. Miras tu reloj: Son las 3 de la madrugada. Sabes que la ciudad entera está festejando.

-Jason ¿estás ahí?-Escuchas que golpean tu puerta.

-¿Qué sucede Bruce?-Abres la puerta sin dejar que el vea más que ti.

-Creí que estarías en la posada…

-Preferí no ir…

-De acuerdo, escucha empaca tus cosas. Nos iremos mañana.

-¿Qué?

-Nos vamos mañana, no preguntes, solo haz tus maletas, separa lo necesario en una y las cosas no tan importantes en otra.

-¿Vacaciones navideñas Bruce? Eso no hará que nada cambie si quieres a una familia unida.-Dices con un toque de risa.

-No tengo tiempo para esto, haz lo que te digo.-Bruce te contesta firmemente. Se aleja contestando el móvil. Por el pasillo pasa Alfred.

-Ten todo lo demás listo Alfred.

-Enseguida señor.-Cierras tu puerta, estos últimos días Bruce ha estado más alterado de lo normal, ha actuado muy extraño.

Genial. Ahora tienes que empacar para unas vacaciones navideñas. Bruce es tan raro a veces. Pero como no tienes nada más que hacer lo haces.

Comienzas por tu ropa, cepillo de dientes. Y por supuesto, tu dinero. No terminas de empacar y arrojas un fajo de billetes a tu mesa de noche tirando algunas cosas. Y es que estás cansado de todo esto. Sólo un año, un año más para ya no depender de Bruce. Para no volver a verles la cara a ninguno de ellos, para encontrar algún lugar al que pertenezcas. Y esta noche tal vez soltaste una pequeña lágrima para luego golpear la pared y dejar algunas gritas.

* * *

Reviews:

SaritaSan: Gracias, n.n hehe es de lo que trata por ahora, temas de la vida diaria, dolores, amores, alegrías, tristezas. Gracias por tus ánimos, espero que te siga gustando. ¡Nos leemos!

DarkButterfly71: ¡Te atrape! Espero que los próximos caps, se vean más interesantes n.n ¡Sayo!

RavenYaz: Algo diferente era lo que tenía en mente cuando lo escribí u un poco de todo. ¡Gracias por leer!

¿Reviems? ~(*u*)~


End file.
